tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Lighthouse
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.09 |number=271 |released= * 7th September 2007 * 7th October 2007 * 7th April 2008 * 17th June 2009 * 28th May 2010 * 19th September 2011 |previous=Henry's Lucky Day |next=Thomas and the Big Bang}} Thomas and the Lighthouse is the ninth episode of the eleventh series. Plot The engines are busy preparing things for the harvest festival and the fireworks party. At Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas a more important job: delivering a new light bulb to the lighthouse so the ships at sea can make home safe and that warns Thomas to go slow as the light bulb will break easily. As Thomas heads to the warehouse to collect the bulb, he daydreams of the party and becomes excited. Thomas carefully sets off with the bulb at first and slows down at every bend and every junction. Thomas stops at a signal where Emily is waiting with the merry-go-round. Thomas knows that the lighthouse is far away and that he will miss the fireworks party, so he goes a little fast. When he meets James taking on water with vans of fireworks, he increases his speed a little more. But when he sees Henry pulling swings and a seesaw, Toby pulling the clown costumes and Percy pulling coaches full of children in costumes, Thomas becomes more excited and speeds up even more. But up ahead, Harvey is replacing some tracks and a barrier is put up to warn the engines, but Thomas cannot slow down for the barrier in time and smashes the bulb. Thomas races back to the warehouse to collect another light bulb knowing he will miss the fireworks party. When Thomas stops at a signal, Edward told him that he is going to collect the Chinese Dragon for the party, but Thomas is more focused on getting the new light bulb for the lighthouse. Thomas collects the light bulb and heads towards the lighthouse not thinking about the fireworks party on the way when he passes Toby with the choir and Edward with the Chinese Dragon. Thomas arrives at the lighthouse and heads back to Tidmouth Sheds knowing that he's missed the fair's fireworks display when it goes dark, but he sees something even better: the lighthouse light flashing. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The School Choir * Cyril the Fogman * Percy * Harvey * Gordon * Henrietta * Rocky * Kuffy the Clown * The Lighthouse Keeper Locations * Maithwaite * The Tower Windmill * Tidmouth Sheds * The Fuel Depot * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the eleventh series. * Cyril the fogman is the lighthouse keeper. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The Chinese Dragon's last appearance to date. ** Cyril's last speaking role until the twenty-second series episode Samson and the Fireworks. ** The last episode where the blue supports underneath Thomas' whistle are seen. * Each member of the Steam Team have a specific job for the harvest festival: ** Thomas - Pulling the lighthouse's new bulb ** Edward - Pulling The Chinese Dragon ** Henry - Pulling the swings and see-saw ** Gordon - Taking the clowns and people to the fair (Supposed) ** James - Pulling the fireworks vans ** Percy - Taking the costumed children to the fair ** Toby - Pulling the coconut vans and taking the choir to the fair ** Emily - Pulling the merry-go-round Goofs * When Thomas runs to get a new light bulb, the new one can be seen already on his flatbed. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Lighthouse * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Lighthouse! In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Thomas and the Storyteller (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 37 (Hong Kong DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 24 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Thomas y el Faro pl:Tomek i Latarnia Morska ru:Томас и маяк Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes